Sólo por esta noche
by PoltergeistGirl1997
Summary: Déjame en esta torturosa noche de invierno quererte, contemplarte y abrazarte antes de que la oscuridad me consuma y no sea capaz de desembarcarme de ella.


**Summary:** Déjame en esta torturosa noche de invierno quererte, contemplarte y abrazarte antes de que la oscuridad me consuma y no sea capaz de desembarcarme de ella.

**Advertencia:** Es un AU, muerte y mucho OoC (?).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.

.

.

.

_Sólo por esta noche_

Mientras la fría brisa de julio levantaba las calmas ramas de los árboles y soplaba mi tersa e inmóvil rostro, el distante firmamento llameaba con salvajismo furor su territorio correspondiente junto con su anfitriona especial; la inmensa luna.

Me alejo al más allá, en casa. Donde tú estás.

Tu ceño fruncido está más nervioso y exasperado que ayer. Eso me disgusta. Te veo preocupado y tal vez… enojado. Siempre muestras ese rostro distante y opaco de felicidad, con la vida que enfrentaste ¿Quién no viviría con esa barrera, esa doble cara? Yo principalmente lo entiendo, porque pasé por lo mismo.

Gruñes, vociferas y gritas maldiciéndome donde estoy, hasta pensando en que te traicionaría… eres un tonto por que se te cruce tal pensamiento, pero te perdono, porque te amo.

Trato de abrasarte pero no te dejas, solo sigues tachándome de divertida por pasar al lado de otros hombres a tus espaldas, sin embargo, sabes que no es cierto. Sin dirigirme una mera palabra más, ya sea de reproche, azotas la puerta muy ruidosamente.

Inútilmente trató de hacerte entrar en razón, al cabo de unos minutos miras el reloj que marca las 1.30 AM. Te miro al frente, dolida, y con el alma en la garganta mi mano se alza automáticamente para tocar tu lastimada mejilla, sé que estuviste peleando en estas últimas noches aun así por muchas advertencias que te haga –siempre me ignoras-. Al rozar tu piel, te das vuelta y te encaminas al escritorio, donde empiezas a desquitarte con la silla, pateándola, insultándola, golpeándola y destrozándola en breve.

Quiero calmarte, pero al acercar mis palmas en tu espalda, maldices mi nombre y te retiras de un salto a la cama sin clavar siquiera la mirada en mí. Ahogo los murmullos que se quiebran por la indiferencia.

Entonces trago todo aquel calvario y acercándome a paso seco y frío, dirijo mi caminar hacia la aterciopelada cama carmesí, con más groserías saliendo de tus labios, gateo a tu lado y te miro aun con la leve esperanza de que me veas.

Pero nada. De repente por la brillante luz de la lámpara distingo un blanco y tenue resplandor que capta mi atención, al girarme me doy cuenta que en la mesita del dormitorio hay un anillo de compromiso. Sorprendida y feliz te llamo.

No obstante, me sigues ignorando. Reprimo exclamaciones y me tiro a tu lado, al instante te das la vuelta para no verme, entonces me rompo y de la nada mi boca suelta muchas groserías, en cambio te dedicaste a lo de ahora, ignorarme. Mi lengua se tranquiliza y mis labios sellan por fin, un par de cristalinas y gélidas lágrimas adornan como lluvias de nostalgia todo mi dolido rostro. Trato de contenerme para no gritarte e insultarte de la misma forma de la que me hiciste, en vez, mis ojos quedan fijos en el grueso y duro techo del apartamento, parpadeando, parpadeando y parpadeando alejo aquella sensación de ahogo y me dejo llevar por tu entrecortada respiración.

Después de un tiempo noto que tu respiración comienza a calmar, levanto mí vista hacia tu rostro, en el que aún conservas el ceño entrecruzado de enojo, mientras que el resto de tu cuerpo y la mitad de la cara que no está contenida de furia; se encuentra en total armonía, sin tomar consciencia mis dedos se acercan a tu mejilla en busca de sentir tu piel, y en ello exclamas: ¡No lo hagas! Sabiendo exactamente mis movimientos, me detengo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo distancia de ti y… dándome cuenta de que solo hablaste dormido.

Me golpeo mentalmente y gruño por lo bajo para que no me escuches. Vuelvo a recostarme a tus espaldas y girando mi cabeza hacia ti, murmuro en silencio: Levi. Observo que te mueves y das un resoplido de agonía, clavada totalmente en tus movimientos; te abrazo como si de repente algo me quisiera quitar de tu lado y de nuevo comienzo a quebrarme. Me aferro a tu cálida espalda y es ahí donde mis oídos traicioneros escuchan unas palabras vivas salir de tus labios: ¡Mikasa!

Te llamo por tu nombre tres veces, y oigo los silenciosos y muertos golpeteos de la ventana, asustada me acurruco más a ti, ilusionada con la idea de que despiertes de tus pesadillas y me abraces de los demás monstruos invisibles que esperan afuera mi desgracia.

Las gotas me desgarran junto con la realidad, la luz desaparece y la oscuridad carcome muy lentamente la habitación, y desde ella, los suplicios perdidos que ruegas queriendo acabar con este irracional sueño que nunca terminará.

Hago un esfuerzo en vano para despertarte, sin obtener una clara y positiva respuesta.

Un golpe glacial y espeluznante rompe el fúnebre vidrio de nuestra recamara, unas palabras susurradas hilan mi alma y mis ojos rezan por paz que nunca hallaré. El frío que antes creía insoportable se vuelca más espeso en mí y unas cuencas vacías me observan fijamente, me buscan y me perturbo hasta llenar de ríos incesantes las ofuscadas pestañas.

Entierro mi cabeza en tu hombro porque solo me veas. Sólo me sientas. Sólo te petrifiques con mis ojos. Sólo me abraces desconsoladamente por esta noche. Pido a los justos una noche más a tu lado.

Sólo por esta noche.

Una mano, como de hielo me tira hacia la dirección opuesta a ti, grito con insana locura y lucho contra aquello que me separa de tu lado, a través de la rota ventana siento el desesperado gimoteo del viento contra mi piel y me congelo ante la presencia de aquella extraña sombra. Murmura unas sordas palabras en mi oído acordando algo, yo sin tiempo más que perder acepto y él y toda su niebla de témpano oscuro se desvanece en el aire, como si nunca hubiera aparecido.

Volteo a mirarte y sigues igual como antes, tieso, tranquilo y cálido. Me acerco y recuesto, aun con tu espalda en mi cara, te abrazo como si fuera la primera vez que te conociera. Apegándome a tu esbelto cuerpo, tus inconscientes manos me sujetan suavemente.

Sonrío por fin. Y me hundo en tu calinoso y masculino perfume que a cada instante me enceguece de ternura y melancolía. De la nada me sorprendes diciendo: "Te extrañé". Una mendiga lágrima de pena surca en mi pálido rostro y vuelvo a sonreír diciéndote: "Yo también te extrañé, amor".

Sin tener que alargar las reflexiones más afligidas esta noche, cierro los ojos y me zambullo en la inmensidad del vacío, escuchando más en ese tortuoso infierno la voz fúnebre de aquella sombra que odié.

* * *

><p>Unos estruendosos golpes irrumpen en la puerta de tu apartamento, despiertas y volteas a verme sabiendo que aún estoy a tu lado y gruñes hastiado, sin que yo entienda trato de consolarte y te levantas de golpe, dejándome sola en la cama. Cuando te diriges hacia la entrada para ver quien interrumpe nuestro sueño, te sigo y encamino a tu lado para que mires, me prestes atención, pero al parecer me aplicas la ley de hielo y refunfuño con mucho reproche en mi boca.<p>

Al abrir la puerta, observo tu taciturna y sorprendida cara en el momento que clavas la mirada en un par de policías, ellos te saludan con respeto y, en cambio, tú los recibes con desagrado y mandando al diablo todas las explicaciones, les preguntas que rayos quieren. Ellos bajan sus sombreros y placas de conmemorativas a los oficios que se dedican y te quedan mirando con pura tristeza y voz quebrada.

-Señor Rivaille –dice el primer policía haciendo un esmero en seguir la frase- Su novia, Mikasa Ackerman murió ayer en un accidente en la ruta 46, tratamos irremediablemente de reanimarla pero sufrió un golpe muy grave en cabeza, pues tuvo un derrame cerebral, y lamentablemente falleció cinco minutos antes de llegar al hospital.

Me quede más blanca de lo normal y te mire desconsolada sin comprender que fue lo que sucedió esa noche. Y en un arranque de bocanada recordé porque aquella cosa me quería llevar y también el porqué de tu ignorancia hacia mí.

Mis sollozos caen como hojas en otoño, y dejo blasfemias arder en el vacío cuarto en donde nunca ni jamás me escucharas de nuevo. Busco tu mirada y te encuentras totalmente paralizado, como si de la nada dejases de respirar, como si no estuvieras vivo y entonces veo que reaccionas y les cierras la puerta en la cara al par de pobres policías que solo vinieron a cumplir con el objetivo de informarte de la desdichada noticia de mi muerte.

En el momento que te me quedas viendo fijamente lloro, ansiando en devolver el brillo de tus ojos y caer en tus brazos, lo único que denoto en ti son solo leves tembloteos en tu cuerpo. Frunzo con ligereza mis secos labios y me acerco a tu lado.

Al primer paso hacia tu dirección, todo apartamento se desvanece junto contigo y la negrura se restablece en mí alrededor. Conmocionada grito con todas mis fuerzas regresar a tu lado, y la única respuesta que recibo es; "Bienvenida". Esa voz…

Doy media vuelta y me encuentro con la sombra que anteriormente había aparecido. Sus cuencas me hacían desesperar más, exhalo rendida y me desmorono de rodillas en el húmedo y helado vacío rogando en que toda esta horrorosa pesadilla acabase.

Antes de volverme uno con los montes y llanuras pobladas de negrura, miro hacia arriba y por último lanzo una sonrisa de minúscula alegría a mi amado por tantos momentos de emoción que viví. Y aceptando mi destino, cierro para siempre mis fantasmagóricos párpados.

_Fin_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Holas :) -siente la sensación de que le caerán piedras afiladas y llenas de veneno-. Hice este one-shot cortísimo que en resumidas palabras pensaba en hacerlo pero no me animaba :'C y justo ayer lo empece a escribir y al plasmarlo me quedo raro w\ pero bueno, cada uno con su propia interpretación xd. Si les gustó o algo no les gustó en un o unos cuantos detalle, exprésenlo en los reviews :'3.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos y muy buen finde!


End file.
